


Party All The Time

by drdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Music, M/M, Pancakes, Singing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drdean/pseuds/drdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making banana pancakes fluff.  This is for @cici0507 Cheesy Songs Decades Challenge on tumblr and my song was Party All The Time by Eddie Murphy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party All The Time

Dean was woken up by loud music playing from the kitchen of the bunker. He groaned and tried to bury his head under his pillow but it didn’t work. He swore as he got up and padded his way in bare feet and a gray bathrobe over to the kitchen. If there was loud 80s pop music blaring from the kitchen there better be coffee and breakfast too, or heads were going to roll.

Sam was nowhere to be seen (figures) but his boyfriend Gabriel was bouncing around the kitchen in an undershirt and boxers singing along to the radio. His head was boping to the music, and he looked like he was making pancakes. There was also a pot of fresh coffee on the counter.

“My girl wants to party all the time  
Party all the time  
Party all the time  
My girl wants to party all the time  
Party all the time”

Dean rubbed his face and went over to pour himself a cup of coffee. It was too early to be dealing with Gabe’s energy. When Gabe notices him he pointed his spatula at Dean and instead of talking to him like a normal human being (well that was too much to ever hope for) he just sang along with the song changing the words.

“Do you want some ‘naners in your ‘cakes,  
‘naners in your ‘cakes,  
‘naners in your ‘cakes?”

Every time he said ‘naners’ he pointed his spatula at the pile of bananas on the counter, and when he said ‘cakes’ he pointed it to the pancakes already in the pan cooking. As if it weren’t obvious enough already.

“Sure, Why not? Are you making any bacon to go with those?”

“There is no bacon in the fridge,  
Bacon in the fridge,  
Bacon in the fridge,  
But I saw some sausage over there,  
Sausage over there,  
Sausage over there” Gabe pointed to the bottom door of the fridge.

Dean rubbed his face with his hand, apparently the only way that he was going to get any answers out of Gabe this morning was through singing along to Eddie Murphie. And pointing at everything with a spatula. At least he was getting a real home cooked breakfast out of this. And coffee, lots and lots of coffee.

Sam came in and swooped down to plant a kiss on Gabe’s forehead. “Whats with the bad 80s music babe?” Gabe grabbed Sam’s hands and spun him around to dance to the music with him while he sang.

“I just want to party all the time  
Party all the time  
Party all the time  
I just want to party all the time  
Party all the time”

Sam just rolls his eyes and lets go of Gabe. “So you have a song stuck in your head and you just want to torture the rest of us with the horror of it.”

Gabe squints at Sam and grabs the spatula so he could point it at him. “Hey!”

“Eddies Murphy’s music is the best,  
Music is the best,  
Music is the best.”

“Yes, because everyone knows him for his music and not his comedy.” Sam rolled his eyes again, he might be setting a record for most eye rolls in a short amount of time. “Change the music to something more bearable this early in the morning please babe. I haven’t even had any coffee.”

Gabe snapped his fingers and a full cup of coffee appeared in Sam’s hands and the music changed to the smooth sounds of Led Zeppelin's Stairway to Heaven. 

“Now this is a song I can get behind.” Dean said as he sat down after giving Gabe the breakfast sausage to cook.

In no time all three were sitting down eating breakfast, the terrible music from earlier forgotten. 

~~~~~~

3 weeks later Dean was sitting by himself cleaning his guns bopping his head along to a song stuck in his head. 

“My girl wants to party all the time  
Party all the time  
Party all the time  
My girl wants to party all the time  
Party all the time”

_Damn it Gabe!_


End file.
